Simple Statements
by Dobby's Socks
Summary: "Edward Elric hated men. It was a simple statement." Much angst, I don't even know what got into me. Ed's negative thoughts on the men that he knows; Mustang, Havoc, Armstrong, Bradley, Hughes, Hohenheim, and one more.


**Just another random oneshot about Edward Elric that I think could be believable. Again, written from the point of view of someone who read the manga/watched Brotherhood (Although I did see the first few episodes of the first anime, and the movie…-shudders-….I'd rather not remember that.). Enjoy!**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, it belongs to Arakawa**

**Dobby's Polka-Dotted Sock**

**Simple Statements**

Edward Elric hated men. It was a simple statement.

He hated Roy Mustang. His smirk that spread across his face as he slipped in another crack about his height (Newsflash: You're not so tall yourself, you stupid Colonel). It was infuriating. The way he went through women like it was a game or something to pass the time, disgraceful. How he would constantly remind Edward he was part of the team too, but never include him in his plans with the others, fostered a mistrust in the man as great as the mistrust Mustang felt for himself, so much so that he believed beyond a doubt that the Flame had burned an innocent woman to death.

Edward would never forgive him for letting him and his brother down.

He hated Jean Havoc. His constant whining over his lack of luck with the ladies, simply annoying (Try worrying about something important for a change). The way he'd act friendly with him and his brother one day and then indifferent the next, confusing. His cancer sticks that made him feel better would be the Lieutenant's early grave.

Edward would never forgive him for harming others around him for his own comfort.

He hated Alex Louis Armstrong. His continuous droning about generations of Armstrongs, irritating (They belong in the history books). The way he took any and every opportunity to brag, to show off, exasperating. The younger alchemist didn't need his fellow Major's complete resume of skills passed down in the Armstrong family for generations, he didn't care. His excessive display of emotions and habit of removing his shirt, just weird and unwelcome.

Edward would never forgive him for such arrogance.

He hated King Bradley, Führer of Amestris. His cold-hearted way of dealing with the ones he declared enemies, frightening (A family man? Yeah right). He never seemed to act the same way twice, and it left the eldest Elric constantly on edge around the man. He kept the country united, true, but at what cost? The records still were unclear on how many so far had died because of the orders of Führer Bradley. He refused to be another puppet for the one-eyed man to command.

Edward would never forgive him for all the blood.

He hated Maes Hughes. His multitude of photo albums, aggravating (Why not show off to someone who cares, and leave me alone). His perfect little life, maddening. His beautiful, smiling, healthy wife who he'd never leave. His cute, happy daughter who was whole and never had a cause to hate her beloved Papa. Until he never came home. Little Elysia would never hate that Brigadier General, because it wasn't his fault. But still, the perfect family was shattered, unachievable.

Edward would never forgive him for ripping his family to shreds.

He hated Van Hohenheim. His back framed in the door as he left, and the way his leaving really didn't affect them much at all (How can he teach us if he's not here?). At first. The way his study beckoned to the two brothers with comforting arms and knowledge that promised to make their mother smile, tempting. His mother slowly wilting, and with no one to confide in, lean on, filled him with despair. Those forbidden books left behind as a legacy of sorts that invited him and his brother lovingly and filled their every thought with bringing back their mother.

Edward would never forgive him for leading them down the path to so much sorrow.

Above all, there was one man Edward hated the most, more than all these men combined.

He hated Edward Elric.

_Edward would never forgive __**himself**__ for letting him and his brother down._

_Edward would never forgive __**himself**__ for_ _harming others around him for his own comfort._

_Edward would never forgive __**himself**__ for such arrogance._

_Edward would never forgive __**himself**__ for all the blood._

_Edward would never forgive __**himself**__ for ripping his family to shreds._

_Edward would never forgive __**himself**__ for leading them down the path to so much sorrow._

Edward Elric had all the bad qualities of every man he'd ever met, and none of the good.

He had wondered sometimes why Alphonse lost his whole body as opposed to just a limb, but he stopped wondering on their first 3. Oct. away from Resembool. A jumpy Al had said he didn't like looking in mirrors that day, because he kept thinking a monster was looking back at him.

Edward didn't need an imposing metal body. Each day when he looked in the mirror, he saw himself. And that was enough.

Edward Elric hated himself. It was the simplest statement.

**Wow, that turned out a lot more dark, and kind of angsty, than I thought it would starting out, but oh well. I hope it was at the least kind of interesting.**


End file.
